Random Guy
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Aku bertemu dia hanya sekali, mungkin tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi./GaaSaku for Aoi Lia Uchiha/RnR? :D


**Random Guy** (c) 2013

by **MizuRaiNa**

A GaaSaku fanfiction for my beloved '**emak**' xDv (_Aoi Lia Uchiha_)

Warning : AU, rate M for safe, flat, gaje, etc.

...

* * *

~Just enjoy the story~

* * *

...

Aku berdansa, bergoyang mengikuti alunan lagu dengan menggerakan tubuhku. Dengan kata lain, aku sedang _clubbing_ dengan orang-orang di sini, yang tak kukenal sama sekali. _Club_ yang aku datangi memang bukan _club _yang berada di daerahku. Aku sengaja pergi jauh ke Suna untuk mencari suasana baru. Ah bukan, lebih tepatnya aku melarikan diri dari masalah yang menimpaku. Tentang dia, masa laluku. Aku sudah muak dengan kebodohanku yang masih saja mengharapkannya. Pada kenyataannya, dia bukanlah pria yang baik, pria yang sering berganti pasangan dengan sesuka hati. Sedangkan aku, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berkomunikasi dengannya pun jarang sekali.

Untuk itu aku ada di sini, berharap menemukan _random guy_. Laki-laki yang aku temui di _club_ ini, yang tak akan pernah aku temui lagi di kehidupanku di esok hari atau sesudahnya. Yeah, yang aku inginkan yaitu berhubungan fisik dengan laki-laki _I don't know who he is_. Tentu saja aku melakukan itu untuk menyadarkanku bahwa masih banyak lelaki lain di luar sana, bukan hanya dia saja. Juga berharap aku bisa melupakannya.

Aku menghentikan gerakan tubuhku yang seirama dengan yang dimainkan oleh D.J. Cukup. Kepalaku terasa agak pening. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku lalu menghampiri bartender untuk memesan _wine_. Kupikir, satu gelas _vodka_ bisa menghilangkan denyutan di kepalaku.

"_Vodka_ satu," ucapku pada bartender setelah ia menuangkan segelas _wine_ pada pelanggan yang lain. Ia sekilas menatapku. Mungkin memperhatikan penampilanku yang sekarang terlihat seperti orang mabuk total. Aku memang telah memesan _wine_ berkali-kali. Dari _champagne_, _whisky_, dan banyak yang sejenisnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk pasti. Melihat anggukanku yang mantap, ia mengalirkan _wine_ asal Rusia itu pada sebuah gelas.

Aku menenggaknya dengan perlahan sembari mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Mungkin saja 'kan, aku menemukan _random guy _yang aku maksud? Tapi tentu saja aku tak mau laki-laki yang jelas terlihat hidung belangnya. Aku memerhatikan satu per satu meja-meja yang ada di sini. Yeah, sudah kuduga, dipenuhi dengan botol-botol _wine_, tentu saja dengan laki-laki dan berempuan yang sedang 'bermain'.

Selama beberapa detik, aku tak sengaja menemukan laki-laki yang sedang terdiam, duduk di salah satu meja, sendirian! Pandanganku jadi tertuju padanya. Ah, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik ia sungguh tampan. Rambutnya merah menyala, dengan sebuah tato di keningnya, tatapan matanya terlihat tajam namun … kosong? Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan masalah berat yang menimpanya sehingga pandangannya yang lurus itu hanyalah pandangan kosong.

Aku tersenyum samar, lalu menenggak _vodka_ yang kuminum sampai habis. Gelas bekas _vodka_ yang kuminum, aku taruh secara asal dekat bartender tadi. Sepertinya aku mendapatkan ide bagus.

Kakiku berjalan untuk menghampirinya, berjalan tepat di depan arah pandangnya. Namun ia masih bergeming, tak menunjukkan ia sadar dengan keberadaanku di hadapannya. Aku sedikit membungkukkan tubuhku, lalu melambaikan tanganku tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hei," sapaku. Ia sedikit terkejut dan sontak menatap mataku. Oh, ternyata iris matanya indah sekali!

"Hn?" tanyanya ambigu. Aku menghela napas, sepertinya ia termasuk ke dalam kategori pendiam.

Aku membenarkan helai rambut merah mudaku ke belakang telinga. Arah pandangnya menatap lekat diriku. Aku berdiri tegak lalu berjalan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Rupanya tatapannya masih terlempar padaku dengan kening berkerut.

"Boleh kenalan? Siapa namamu?"

Aku mengukir senyuman di sudut bibirku. Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan heran. Heran karena aku tiba-tiba datang padanya dan mengajaknya berkenalan? Entahlah.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ah, lagipula aku memang tak butuh namanya. Bukankah tujuanku ke sini untuk menemukan _random guy_ itu? Rupanya kau sudah lupa dengan tujuanmu sendiri, Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kau tak menjawabnya juga. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu," tuturku.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang aku maksud, atau kalimatku tadi memang ambigu?

"Dari tatapanmu itu, kau terlihat banyak masalah. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi temanmu mengobrol saat ini."

Ia memutar bola matanya. Berpikir sejenak. Mungkin menimbang-nimbang perkataanku barusan. Atau ia ragu untuk menceritakan pada orang asing yang tiba-tiba menyapanya? Aku terus menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Menampakkan aku memang wanita baik-baik yang bukan termasuk wanita ember, menggembar-gemborkan apa saja yang aku dengar.

"Seperti kebanyakan orang, masalah wanita," jawabnya. Ia mengambil gelas di meja yang ada di depannya lalu menuangkan sebotol _wine_—yang aku tak tahu apa jenisnya—pada gelas itu.

"Oh ya?"

Ia menatapku, mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Ia meminum _wine_-nya dalam sekali teguk.

"Aku juga sama. Masalah lelaki." Aku tersenyum miris ketika mengingatnya.

"Oh," jawabnya singkat. Sungguh, ia begitu dingin dan cuek.

"Kau mengingatkanku padanya," ucapku samar. Ia menautkan alisnya sekilas lalu kembali mengacuhkanku dengan menuangkan _wine_ miliknya dan menenggaknya beberapa kali.

"Kau juga."

Eh? Apa? Apa makna dari kata 'kau juga' yang ia maksud? Apakah aku juga mengingatkannya pada _someone in her mind_? Percuma berspekulasi kalau aku sendiri tak tahu jawaban pastinya.

"Mm... kenapa kau berada di sini?" Ia menatapku seolah berkata _siapapun-boleh-berada-di-sini._ Aku langsung saja melanjutkan kalimatku, "maksudku, tujuanmu datang ke tempat ini. Aku sendiri _make-out with some random guy_."

—_dan aku berharap lelaki itu kamu_, lanjutku dalam hati. Tak mungkin 'kan aku mengatakan itu di hadapannya?

"_Random guy_?" tanyanya. Ah, mungkin ia tak tahu definisi _random guy_ yang kumaksud?

"Itu, laki-laki yang kutemui di sini, lalu melakukan sesuatu dengannya, _you_-_know_-_what-I-mean. _Namun hari-hari setelahnya aku tak akan lagi menjumpai sosoknya."

Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia berkata yang tak pernah aku sangka, membuat bola mataku sedikit melebar.

"Aku bisa menjadi _random guy_-mu." Ia menatap dalam-dalam _emerald_-ku. Sungguh, tiba-tiba dadaku bergetar dan jantungku berdetak tak menentu.

"Kau ... yakin?" tanyaku. Aku sedikit ragu, walaupun aku memang berharap dialah orang itu.

Ia mengangguk mantap, lalu menggenggam kedua lenganku. Aliran listrik terasa mengalir ke sekujur tubuhku saat lengan itu menggenggam lengan mungil milikku. Ia menarikku sehingga berada dekat sekali dengannya. Seketika aku bisa mencium aroma _mint _yang menyegarkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Pipiku memerah saat mendapati wajahnya yang tinggal beberapa senti dengan wajahku. Untung saja cahaya _club_ yang redup menyamarkan pipiku yang bersemu.

Perlahan, tatapan matanya terarah ke bibirku. Bibir kami bertemu, dia memulainya dengan ciuman lembut. Namun semakin lama semakin dalam. Jemarinya turun dari leherku lurus hingga garis dadaku. Lengan kanannya memelukku erat, lengan kirinya berpindah ke belakang kepalaku untuk memperdalam ciuman ini.

Aku bergetar dan tubuhku lemas seketika. Ciumannya mulai merambat ke leherku. Menjilat, menggigit pelan, hingga membuatku mendesah tertahan. Untungnya ciumannya kembali ke bibirku. Lidahnya menjelajahi gigiku, lalu mendesak mulutku agar ia bisa leluasa memasukinya. Aku membuka mulutku sehingga dengan cepat ia menjelajahi langit-langit mulutku, saling bertukar saliva dan bermain lidah.

Oh _God_! Aku sudah tak tahan.

Ia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Menghentikan ciuman panas yang kami lakukan. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon seperti anak kecil.

"_Please, I need to have a night stand with you,_" pintaku dengan suara serak. Terdengar menggodanya, mungkin?

"_Really_?" tanyanya dengan seringai menghiasi bibirnya.

"_Yeah_."

"_Ok then._" Ia berdiri dengan jemarinya yang menggenggam jemariku. Aku ikut berdiri, mengikutinya yang berjalan ke luar _club_ ini.

Kami memasuki meja resepsionis di sebuah hotel, entah hotel apa namanya. Aku tak sempat melihatnya karena kami berciuman ketika memasuki hotel ini. Ia memesan sebuah kamar. Ia membayar sewa kamar di hotel ini selama sehari, lalu resepsionis itu memberikan padanya kunci dengan nomor 204.

Tak terasa kami telah sampai di sebuah kamar dengan tulisan 204. Ia memasukkan kunci tadi, namun tak juga bisa membuka kunci itu.

"Oh _shit_!" Ia melepaskan pagutan kami untuk membuka kamar yang ia pesan.

Setelah terbuka, aku masuk duluan dan duduk di pinggir kasur sembari mengerling padanya. Ia mengunci kamar ini, berjalan ke arahku dengan tatapan bergairah.

Ia memulainya dengan ciuman panas, lalu meraba-raba payudaraku. Satu per satu aku membuka pakaiannya dari mulai baju, hingga pakaian dalamnya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku hingga tak ada satu helai pakaian yang menempel ditubuh kami. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat tubuhku. Membaringkan tubuhku dengan tubuhnya yang menyelimuti.

Aku terbuai dengan sentuhannnya. Terlena dengan setiap gerakannya yang memanjakan tubuhku. Selanjutnya aku merasa terbakar. Aku merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat sulit—bahkan tak bisa kugambarkan.

Aku melenguh panjang ketika merasakan suhu tubuhku yang dingin. Aku meraba-raba kasur di sampingku. Dugaanku benar. Dia sudah tak ada. Aku memutar otakku. Ke mana dia?

Aku sangat penasaran dengannya. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang dapat membuatku terlupa akan segalanya. Baru kali ini ada lelaki yang begitu aku inginkan. Apakah aku ... jatuh cinta padanya?

Ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak! Aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Aku membuka selimut yang menutup sebagian tubuhku hingga ke dada. Oh, aku lupa aku tak memakai sehelai pakaian pun. Aku bergegas mandi selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit lalu mengambil pakaianku yang berceceran. Memakainya seperti semula sebelum aku masuk ke hotel ini.

Saat sedang mencari sisir di laci yang sepaket dengan cermin besar, aku melihat ada secarik kertas di atas meja di samping cermin. Aku mengambilnya, membaca rentetan kalimat yang ditulis tangan dengan rapi.

_For you,Cherry (Can I calling you like that?)_

_Terima kasih untuk malam tadi. Kau tahu? Sepertinya—entah mengapa—aku tertarik padamu. Entah itu hanya sekedar hasrat sesaat atau aku memang yeah _you-know-what. _Tapi aku sadar, kau hanya membutuhkan aku sebagai _random guy_-mu 'kan?_

_Seperti yang kaukatakan, ketika aku terbangun di pagi hari, aku langsung beranjak dari sini. Oh ya, bahkan keberadaanku bukan di Suna lagi. _Last, m_aaf jika aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri tanpa kau tahu._

_Love,_

_One of your random guy_

Hatiku teriris. Dadaku berdenyut nyeri dan sangat sesak. Ah, andai saja aku tak bilang padanya tentang _random guy _itu, mungkin aku masih bisa mengenalnya. Mungkin ia tak cepat-cepat pergi sebelum aku sekedar menanyakan namanya atau bahkan nomor ponselnya.

Asalkan dia tahu, aku membutuhkannya lebih dari sekedar yang ia pikirkan. Sejenak, terlintas di pikiranku tentang drama-drama di televisi yang mirip-mirip dengan yang kualami. Si perempuan hamil, lalu bertemu lagi dengan Si Lelaki dan akhirnya hidup bahagia dalam satu atap.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Ini bukan cerita dongeng, Sakura! Sadarlah!

Senyuman miris terukir di bibirku. Tapi, setidaknya, meskipun aku tak tahu lagi ia ada di mana. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena telah menyadarkanku dari bayangan masa lalu dan dapat melupakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~The End~**


End file.
